


I Wish You Were Here

by littlebitofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, Gen, Iris Message (Percy Jackson), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos
Summary: dialogue prompt: “I wish you were here”Connor's at camp. Mitchell is away at school. Long-distance is hard.
Relationships: Mitchell/Connor Stoll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I Wish You Were Here

The Hermes cabin was empty for the first time in weeks. Connor, as head counselor, had shuffled his siblings and the unclaimed kids to training with the Ares cabin today, so they’d be gone for a couple of hours. For the first time in months, Connor would finally be able to iris message Mitchell. Connor set up the I.M. system that was recently added in each cabin. He threw the coin into the spray of water and recited all the necessary words. The call opened to Mitchell not quite facing the screen. He was holding a picture in his hands. At first, Connor had a hard time seeing the picture, with Mitchell in the way, but when he focused his vision he could see the image perfectly. The picture was of Connor and Mitchell Together by the docs. One of Connor’s sisters had snagged the photo as blackmail, but the boys loved it too much to care. In the photo, Mitchell was leaning his head on Connor’s shoulder. Both boys were smiling brightly with love shining in their eyes.   
“I wish you were here.” Mitchell’s voice shook Connor out of his daze of memories from that day. His voice was sad, which broke Connor’s heart.   
“I wish I was there too, sweetness.” Connor’s voice wasn’t his usual joking and happy manner. It matched Mitchell’s longing tone.   
Mitchell jumped, but more out of surprise than fear. “Connor!” He looked as if he wanted to run through the message and hug Connor. Connor felt the same way. Mitchell’s eyes started to water becoming glassy. Slowly but surely the tears started to fall down his flushed cheeks.   
“Hey, hey, don’t cry, dove,” Connor said soothingly. Wishing he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend and comfort him properly.   
“I’m sorry,” Mitchell said through sobs. “It’s just been a long day and I’m tired and I miss you so much!” He furiously wiped the tears from his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing.   
“I miss you too, Mitch. Just remember only 2 months till summer break. Then you’ll be at camp, with me, for the whole summer.”  
“I know,” Mithcell finally started to get his crying under control. “I know 2 months isn’t a lot compared to the last 7 months without you, but together it’s a lot. I miss you so much and I want to hug you so badly.”  
“You know I feel the same but we don’t have a choice. You got into this amazing school and it’s great for you. I have to stay at camp, and you have to live in the outside world. We can do this.”  
Mitchell laid back on his bed and sighed. “I hate that you can make me feel this way and I hate that I miss you and I hate that we’re so far away.”   
Connor nodded his head. Suddenly the door to cabin 11 opened, and kids rushed in. “I’m really sorry Mitchell, but my cabin just got back, I have to go. I’m so sorry.”  
Mitchell looked sad but he understood. “It’s okay. Go. I love you.”  
“Love you too, sweetness.” Connor swiped his hand through the mist and the call ended. A sad smile on both their faces.   
Mitchell sighed again, staring at his ceiling. “I wish you were here.”


End file.
